1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heartbeat measuring apparatus, a heartbeat measuring method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5467395 discloses a technique for detecting heartbeats by using electric waves including microwaves reflected by a subject.